


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Tumblr (RPF)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I really am, I'm Sorry, i didn't like it tho, i should have though, no one can know who i am, perfect seems like a bop, there's something wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I saw Zambie's song perfect and it looked cute. So here, I'm sorry.
Relationships: Zambie-Trashart/LovesWifi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zambietrashart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/gifts), [LovesWifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/gifts).



Brooke sat outside her house leaning up against the wall and her brother Andrew sat next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, everyone goes through something like this at some point," Andrew said rubbing her shoulder before getting back up. See Brooke had finally told her friend Willow about her feelings and Willow just ran away.

Brooke hugged her knees to her chest sighing. "Brooke!" a voice called to her and a book hit her in the face when she realized it was her songbook that Willow asked if she could read the day before.

"I-I um," Brooke mumbled realizing how many songs were about finding love and then consequentially losing it. 

"Very coherent Brookie, I want you to sing Perfect," Willow said opening to the bookmarked page.

"But that's a duet," Brooke said taking the book anyway.

"I know," Willow said with a shit-eating grin.

"O-ok," Brooke said before clearing her throat.

"Could you take my hand as we walk across the planet. Please make this moment ours cause I don’t wanna share it. We’ll hold each other close as we walk across the stars. Take a leap of faith to this new planet we’ll call ours. Cause you’re perfect to me just perfect as can be. I’ll call your heart my universe. If it ever stops I’ll cry til it hurts. Hold your star right next to mine just to see how much they shine. But stars can’t shine as bright as you. You are still my only dream come true. I will love you til the last star dies." Brooke sang looking up to see Willow smiling at her before turning the book around.

"I look across the room and see you look back at me. The sparkle in your eyes forever in my memory. I really love you but I don’t know how to let it show. How can I help it if you’re the only one I wanna know? Cause you’re perfect to me just perfect as can be. You’re brighter than every star in the sky. With a smile so bright I could almost cry. Living life without you hurts. But when you say you love me it could be worse. Don’t be sad cause I’m right here. I’ll always protect you dear. Cause tears may fall from your big bright eyes. But you’re brighter than every star in the sky. I’ll always love you so please don’t fly away." Willow sang to Brooke holding her hands.

"I will love you til the last star dies/ please don't fly away," they sang at the same time smiling. They leaned in but a bump against the door had them flying away from each other.

"Oh chill, it's just me," Andrew said and Brooke smacked his arm. "Whatever did I do to deserve that?" Andrew asked holding his arm and Willow laughed.

"You're an actual ass," Brooke said and Andrew shrugged.

"I just wanted to say stay safe," Andrew said and Brooke jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground while Willow just laughed. She was happy she was in love with the goofball and uwu girl. She couldn't think of a better person to love, a more perfect person.


End file.
